Sunglasses and Berets 2nd edition!
by HamClover
Summary: This is a better version of my 1st fic, Sunglasses and Berets, it's a lot easier to read. I will put up the 2nd chapter soon! Please r+r! If you want all my other fan fics to make any sense, I suggest you read this one! *all chapters are up!*
1. The Moving Truck

Sunglasses and Berets, 2nd edition  
By the wacky and brilliant HamClover! *NOTE- This is an edited version of my 1st fic, Sunglasses and Berets. It is simply the story on how the ham-hams met my main characters, Mable and Celeste. If you have any questions or want more info on my characters, feel free to e-mail me! HorseCLover@msn.com * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Chapter 1- Moving Truck-  
It was yet another day at the Clubhouse for the ham-hams. Actually, it was quite hot for an autumn morning. The hams were sitting at the table silently sipping their tea when Hamtaro burst through the door panting. Boss sets down his cup. "Hamtaro you're late!" He says. "You look tired. What happened?" Bijou asks. Hamtaro catches his breathe and sits down. "Cat," He pants. The hams gasp. "Big cat. I had to run, I got here in the nick of time, plus, Laura, slept in." He says. There is some whispers throughout the room. Hamtaro sips his tea. "but before I ran into the cat, I saw something weird." Everyone perks up. "I saw a moving truck a few houses down from my house. I saw a girl the age of Laura there and I swore I saw her holding a hamster cage!" Everyone begins chattering. "Do you think there's a new ham in town?" Dexter asks. "I wonder if they like hats!" Cappy exclaims. "I wonder if they like ta tell jokes!" Howdy blurted. "Maybe there's a new girl just waiting for me!" Stan says, shaking his maracas. Sandy grabs her bro's tail with her ribbon. "I wouldn't count on that Romeo!" She mumbles. "How about we go outside while it's still warm, you know, like go on a picnic!" Hamtaro suggests. "That sounds like fun! What do you think Penelope?" Pashmina asks. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope answers. "Well what are we waiting for? I have some sunflower seeds. Let's go outside!" Boss shouts, holding a handful of sunflower seeds. He begins to walk out and the rest of the gang quickly follows.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay so that's the first chapter! I will get the 2nd one up ASAP! I'm so happy school is almost over! I had my first pool party yesterday @ my neighbor's house. They had this really sweet rock band playing! The bad thing was the heater for the pool broke and the water was as cold as ice! That didn't phase me! CANNONBALL! HamClover, over and out! :D  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	2. Picnic Disaster!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
June 8th, 2003 Heyhoo! Itsa HamClover with the second chapter! This morning, for once, I slept in till 10:30! Hold the applause, hold the applause. (If you know me well, you know that it's nearly impossible for me to sleep in after 9!) Okay, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
-Chapter 2- Picnic Disaster!-  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It is so nice out here!" Bijou says, letting the wind blow her pigtails. She takes a bite out of her acorn and turns to Hamtaro, who sitting right next to her. "Don't you think Hamtaro?" She asks. Hamtaro turns to her and smiles. "Of course! I was just wondering about that truck, maybe it wasn't a moving van," Hamtaro wonders. Bijou shrugs. "Well we'll just have to find out ourselves." Everyone happily 'krmmps' their acorns, not realizing a cat was stalking them. The cat, who was known only as Gaki, (Hey, hey, if you read my fic Egdim, this feline will sound a little familiar! So, it's the bad guy's fault the hams met my guys. Thank you Gaki!) Gaki hid behind a tree and peeped his head out. Pashmina was just looking over her shoulder when she spotted him. "Um, guys," She stutters. "What is it?" Dexter and Howdy both ask. "CAT!!" Everyone begins to run as Gaki starts to chase them. Gaki chases them in and out of bushes, over a river, through the woods, to grandmother's house they go! *Umm, yea, let's get back to the story, say they never went to what's her name's house* They run over this big hill and suddenly, BAM! The ham-hams collide with a strange blonde hamster. She is blonde all over except for a white stomach. She also wears a pair of fancy sunglasses on her head, not over her eyes. "Ouchichi, I'm sorry," The blonde stranger mutters. Hamtaro and the others scramble to their feet. "Excuse us but we need to go!" Boss shouts. The strange gets up and dusts herself off. "Why?" She asks. "Because there's a cat that wants us for lunch!" At that moment, Gaki runs up to them and licks his lips. The blonde stranger smiles. She suddenly points off in the direction of the river. "Look!" She shouts. "Mickey Mouse!" Gaki looks over his shoulder and starts to run to the river. Suddenly, he realizes he cant run on water and falls in the ice cold water, hissing all the way. There is an odd silence as they hear the cat's whines and cries downstream. Finally, the ham-hams turn to the blonde stranger. "You, you, you just saved us!" Hamtaro stutters. The blonde stranger smiles. "Thank you so much! You saved us!" Panda exclaims. "Aw it's okay, that stupid cat tried to eat me this morning so I guess I got revenge on it!" The blonde stranger responds. "Who are you anyway?" Boss asks. "Me? I am Celeste Ann the 2nd," She answers. Celeste bows. "At your service," The hams blink. "Um, you don't have to be our slave," Boss mutters. Celeste looks up. "No no! I'm only joking," She says. "Hey!" Hamtaro blurts. "Did you just move here?" Celeste nods. "Yup, my owner is Kari, she's in the 5th grade and loves to act like I do, that's where I got it from." Celeste responds. "Oh you love to act? Have you ever been on TV?" Sandy asks. "I've never been on TV before, but it's my dream to be the first gerbil on TV!" The ham-hams all say 'heke?' "You're a gerbil?" Boss asks. "Yea," Celeste responds, she balls her paw up in a fist. "You got a problem with that?" "No!" Celeste smiles daintily, "Good!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*That was a bit more eventful than the first chapter, and it gets better! Many questions will be answered- What was Celeste running from? Is the cat Gaki on drugs? Will HamClover pass her science exam? Who knows? I REALLY don't want to go to summer school! HamClover, over and out!* 


	3. Join The Club!

=============================================================  
  
June 10th, 2003 Hamha! HamClover here! I'm sorry I haven't started writing in so long but my final exams are getting in the way. The last day of school for me is June 12th and I have a half day so I can watch the 100th episode of Hamtaro! How ironic, it's like a summer vacation treat! Enough jibber jabber! Here's the 3rd and final chapter of Sunglasses and Berets 2nd edition!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
-Chapter 3- Join the Club!-  
  
"Celeste, tell us, why were you exactly running? You seemed in a hurry?" Maxwell asks Celeste. Suddenly, they hear someone calling Celeste's name from over the hill. A gerbil, slightly smaller than Celeste was running over the hill clinging onto a painting. She was lilac in color, (Lilac, for those who don't know, is a color that is sorta brownish gray) and wore a bright yellow beret, like the ones artists wore. "Who is that?" The ham asks. Celeste sighs. "That, is who I was running from, my little, annoying sister Mable." She says flat. Mable runs up to Celeste without even noticing the ham-hams. She thrusts her painting of a sunflower seed up in her face. "Lookie Celeste! I painted a sunflower seed!" Mable squeals. She puts the painting down and points to Celeste. "I bet you could NEVER paint as good as me!" Celeste rolls her eyes. "Oh I bet I could," She mutters. Mable glances over to the hams. "Hey Celeste, who are these guys?" She asks. Celeste smiles. "Oh these guys, well I just saved them and we were just getting acquainted when you so ever rudely interrupted!" "Oh, sorry, hey could you introduce me?" "Um, sure," (They all introduce themselves, yadda, yadda, let's get to the good part!) "We used to live in this really boring neighborhood where there were absolutely no hams or gerbils! There were a few, but most of them were jerks," Mable jibbers. She yawns. "I haven't had much action in a while, as usual, but, I don't care! I paint the action cause I'm an artist!" Mable proudly shows the hams her painting. "Y'know," Boss ponders. "There's a lot of action at our clubhouse," Mable lights up. "Really!? Maybe I could put the action on canvas!" She exclaims. "Well, you know, since you saved us and all, would you like to join the club?" Hamtaro and the others asked. "Oh I'd love to! Whatta'bout you?" Mable asks, looking at Celeste. Celeste smiles. "Well it beats running on my whiz wheel all day!" "Yay!" Stan comes out from the group, shaking his maracas. "Hey, hey, Celeste! How about I show you the Clubhouse?" Stan asks. "A personal tour?" Celeste grins. "Sure!" She exclaims. Stan and Celeste head in first. Sandy rolls her eyes. "Typical," She sighs. Back in the Clubhouse, Mable was painting a picture of all the ham-hams for Boss to hang on the wall. When Mable was done, everyone but Celeste crowded around to see it. Celeste ignored her sister until she heard a lot of snickering. "What is it?" She asks. Celeste looks at the finished painting to see the pic of herself had a mustache painted on! Celeste gets one of those mad anime spike things and begins to chase Mable around the room. The hams cant help but laugh, knowing the clubhouse will have twice the action with 2 new members!  
  
Ze End! *Ahem, sorry for the Bijou accent!*  
  
HHHHHHHAAAAAMMMMMMMMMCCCCCLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEERRR  
  
Well that's all folks! Y'know, I wall thinking about those cell phone where you can download ring tones. When I get a cell phone (Meaning not too soon) I want to download a Hamtaro ring tone! So, in the future, if you see a brown-haired girl with blonde highlights with a Hamtaro ring tone, maybe, just maybe, you saw me!!!!!!!! :D (Yea, yea, I'm in my final days of 7th grade, and only the popular, rich kids have cell phones! Those snobby little $%@#@$!#@#@@!!!!!!!!!!) C-ya l8er alligator!  
  
SCHOOL'S OUT IN 2 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 


End file.
